


among the stars

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, yuetara, yutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: This is an AU where I combined diverse elements from inuit and greek mythology to create a love story between Yue and Katara.
Relationships: Katara & Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all the sapphics on the world, specially to those that love the moon.

> 
              Slipping softly through the sky
               Little horned, happy moon,
              Can you hear me up so high?
               Will you come down soon?  
    
      
    
    The Crescent Moon by Amy Lowell.  
    
      
    
    

“Oh my child, is not the sky beautiful enough for you? Why are you looking down the earth?” asks the night mother, her lips curving in a kind smile. Her daughter, a creature of white hair and eyes blue as the sea, scrutinizes the vast ground under them.

“Mortals, they have very interesting lives, mother.” Says the young immortal. “They look at the sky, thinking about dreams and wishes…”

“Those are the prayers, Yue…” corrects the night mother.

“This is different, mother.” Refuses Yue. “Is not about asking favors to us, is about a wonder… Is them wondering how dark would be the night, how bright would the sun be at dawn…”

The night mother runs her black fingers through the soft hair of her child.

“Is it about direction?” inquires the mother . 

“Yes, but also about hopes and dreams and roads…”

The night mother looks down the earth and then she knows… She knows exactly in what part of the sky her daughter will reign.

****

Moonlight enters through the window, Katara, with a silver brush in her hands tries to combs her hair, as she reflects about how, in a few days, during her birthday, the engagement contest will be announced. She has many doubts, many questions, and can’t stop thinking about it, how that will change her life. Is she ready for that, for marriage? She knows turning eighteen was not exactly a process of maturity. Since she turned seventeen she was waiting for that to happen, she waited days, months, looking for that moment of revelation, of resolution where she finally would understand adulthood and maturity. Even now, with her eighteenth birthday so close, She is still waiting for it, the big epiphany. 

Maybe on her birthday she will find out about that? Katara observes the sky outside her window, noticing how some gray clouds dance around the moon. She sighs, a little frustrated. She is not ready, thinks, she is not ready, not yet. For a moment Katara looks around her, everything she has, and then feels guilt. That fear, she knows, that insecurity about her life changing after marriage is unfair. She is a princess, she's going to live in a palace, surrounded by loving people, and she is going to have a loving husband. They will fall in love after the engagement contest and... Oh, love? What it is, love? What meant that word for her? She doesn’t know it. Not yet.

Not yet.

Then, when?

Katara leaves the silver brush on the drawer and looks again at the sky. The crescent moon up in the sky, shining gold, gold as always. 

**_The Nocturnal Festival._ **

Every year, during the first week of winter, Katara´s people celebrate the nocturnal festival, seven nights to commemorate the gods of the night: the mother, a goddess older than the earth, who guards the moon and all the stars, her husband: the god of darkness and their children: Naksa, the creator of constellations, Orees the one who paints bright lights on the night, Yume the goddess of sleep and Dian the protector of the nocturnal creatures.

Katara loves every detail of the festival: the moon shaped candies, the communal dances, the stellar choir and their divine voices… She spends those nights dancing and smiling, she even forgets about her birthday and all the doubts she has. 

The last night of the festival, and the most important one, is when the night mother travels in her chariot made of clouds and places the moon on the top of the sky, to express her conformity with the celebrations and to bless the winter. That night is a quiet one, everyone waits for the night mother's verdict, she always blesses the festival but no blessing is also a possibility they contemplate. A possibility that makes them worry.

Without the vibrant happiness of the other nights, Katara finds herself thinking again about the engagement contest and all her doubts and fears come back. She decides to visit Hama, the stars' reader. Maybe there she would find answers. 

This night stalls are almost empty, people are no longer celebrating. They're just waiting, hoping. They don't talk, just whisper. Even the breeze with its soft blowing seems to be whispering.

Hama's stall is empty. The old lady is sitting alone, contemplating a mirror that reflects the dark sky. 

“Good evening, ma'am” greets the princess. 

“Good evening, princess.” says Hama. “You have questions, don't you?” the woman keeps looking at the mirror.

“I do ma'am.” affirms Katara. The soft breeze keeps blowing. 

“Then look at the mirror with me, let's see what the stars have to tell about your eyes.” 

Katara is confused, but she does as it is told, and looks at the mirror. Hama starts saying something about doubts and fears and hopes and roads. Katara stays quiet, waiting for clear advice. She stops hearing whispers from around, even the breeze has stopped. Everything is totally quiet now. Katara thinks, no, she _believes_ that total silence is the real voice of the stars. 

“The stars have seen your eyes." Announces Hama, breaking the silence. "They say «Dear princess: you are not ready to be the wife of a man and you will never be. Dear princess: you will never find love in a man and no man will ever find love in you.»” 

Katara blinks, confused, but no for the words she just heard, she is confused about her own feelings. Is weird, but that answer feels right, feels true. She is a little afraid, though, what does that mean? Will the engagement contest go wrong?A tragedy? Do those words mean that?

“I know you have more questions, but the stars don't have more answers.” Says Hama, The old lady is no longer looking at the mirror, she is now looking directly at the sky. “No more answers, they say. No more answers.” 

Katara nods and leaves three silver coins on the stall, then walks back to meet her family. The breeze is blowing again. Maybe it never stopped blowing. 

She finds her parents holding hands as they contemplate the sky, looking for the moon, she guesses. 

“Katara, where were you?” asks her mother, curiosity in her eyes.

“I visited the stars' reader.” revels Katara, as she stands along her mother

Kya doesn't look surprised at all, nor Hakoda. 

“You wanted to know about your future, dearie?” asks Hakoda. “You could have asked me: I see happiness and a big celebration for your birthday.” Hakoda laughs at his own joke and Katara smiles a little.

“Oh, of course! Is that why you visited the stars reader darling? your eighteenth birthday is close, did you ask about the engagement contest?” Kya squints her eyes, ready to make a thousand questions about it. 

“Yes, I did.” Katara tells, quickly. Both her parents look like they want more information, Katara examines the possibility of telling them the truth but to be honest with herself, that doesn't sound like a good idea, not now.

“The seer told me the stars saw a powerful man in my future, a loving husband that I'll meet soon.” 

Both Hakoda and Kya smile happy, truly happy, she can see that glow in their eyes.

“Congratulations, dearie. I'm so happy to hear that.” 

“Why are you happy mom?” asks Sokka, who just arrived. He is with Suki, his wife. 

“Katara visited the stars' reader and the seer told her that she's going to get married with a powerful and loving man.” announces Hakoda, all pride in his words. 

Sokka hugs Katara like the big brother he is. Suki congrats Katara too. Kya adds something more, all optimism:

“The stars' reader is never wrong, I'm really happy she told Katara this good news.”

More felicitations, hugs, smiles. Katara feels embarrassed thinking about the big lie she just told and all the consequences she might face in the future. 

But soon the conversation changes subject: big gray clouds cover the sky, the stars are shining more brightly than before.

“She is here, the night mother.” announces Hakoda. Everyone looks at the sky, the conglomerate of clouds that assemble the figure of a chariot.

They are all quiet, observing how the chariot made of clouds travels around the firmament again and again.

« _The gods are very real.»_ thinks Katara, her eyes up « _...they are very real. What the stars told me, is very real. What am I going to do? What is my place?»_

In the middle of the sky a full silver moon appears. They all celebrate the blessing of the, now gone, night mother. Some are confused though, why is the moon silver, not golden as always?

Katara doesnt know but she can't take her eyes off the moon. It is different, but so beautiful. And as she can't stop staring at the moon she can't stop thinking about her doubts, her destiny to solve… But the moon, she feels that silver moon, could answer all of that, could solve anything, if she stares enough… 

« _If marriage is not for me, what can I do?»_ asks, while stares with bright eyes at the moon «I _s my destiny to stay alone in this palace, or is my place somewhere else, moon can you answer me?»_

Katara knows the moon is not a god, is the most precious jewel of the night mother, but definitely not a god, and she shouldn't be asking the moon anything but still… is so vibrant, she can't help it so she keeps asking, hoping to get answers, not favors, not miracles. 

Just answers. 

***

Every year mortals commemorate them. Ancestral dances, dedicated prayers, old songs sung by new voices. The nocturnal gods see every night of the festival and then they tell the night mother if they were fond of it. Yue has seen eighteen of those festivals, but she never votes. She is not a god yet. Mortals dance and pray and ask and sing, but never for her. 

This year, Yue knows, is not different. Her father and siblings vote, the mother herself looks down the earth for a while, thinking. Yue is looking down too, trying to find those whispers she always finds, the wonders, the hopes. 

"You are coming with me tonight, Yue." Announces her mother, suddenly. 

Those words take her by surprise. No one ever goes with the night mother on her chariot, not even her husband. None of the other gods look surprised. That makes Yue a little more curious, but she decides to not ask questions, just nods and follows her mother. They sit in a chariot made of soft clouds and midnight lights. 

While her mother rides the chariot through the sky Yue closes her eyes, enjoying the cold breeze, the stars murmuring, she also can feel the mortals waiting, their hope, their fear. 

When they're in the middle of the night sky the night mother opens a little wooden box to show Yue something: is the moon, the most precious treasure guarded by her mother. The old goddess takes the moon between her starry fingers and then says:

"You were born with light. You looked like a day child instead of a night child. I always asked the stars about your future. Is my daughter going to reign the sky? or is her fate to go away? With an earth god, or with a day one? The stars refused to tell me until that night, when you were observing mortals. In that moment I knew your destiny was to guide." 

The night mother hands the moon to Yue, she holds the astro in her hands and feels the power the moon carries, but not only that, Yue feels dreams and hopes and questions. Every question ever made for a mortal while looking at the moon. 

"I name you goddess of the moon, guide on the night, protector of the hopes and guardian of the dreams." Announces the night mother. In Yue's hand the moon starts shining, the gold color disappears being replaced with a silver, almost white, light. 

"The moon is now my chariot." Says Yue. Everything is clear now. She knows it. "And is my torch. Is my duty to guide mortals on their paths, to listen to their dreams and fears and always, always, bring hope to their lives." 

"That's indeed your duty." Agrees the night mother, leaving a soft kiss on Yue's forehead. 

The night mother disappears after that, dissolving herself in the darkness between stars. 

The moon is no longer a little jewel in Yue´s hands, it has grown to become a silver chariot pulled by white wolves. 

For a while Yue perceives relief on the mortals, prayers of gratitude, but none of them are addressed to her, all these prayers are for the night mother, who was compassionate enough to bring the moon to the sky to bless them.

Yue is a little disappointed, but she knows mortals don't understand, yet, that they are observing a new goddess. 

And then a voice… a desperate voice. Someone who is asking her, the prayer is not talking to the night mother or to Naksa's stars. This mortal is addressing her doubts to the moon, to Yue.

The young goddess listens carefully, trying to figure out what is it that disturbs so much the soul of such a beautiful princess.

Yue hears about growing up, destiny, marriage between mortals. All of those worries have a question in common “Where should I go?” After a moment the princess stops asking, and just observes the moon with her big blue eyes. For a few seconds Yue is sure that the mortal princess can see her driving the moon chariot, but that's not possible. The princess looks at the moon with such trust, she seems to be so sure the moon will answer.

Yue knows the princess can not hear her, but she says:

“I'll answer you.” Yue blows a kiss to the mortal, a kiss that reaches the princess in the form of moonlight. 

**_Moon Flowers._ **

At midnight, everyone in the palace is sleeping, Katara sneaks out of her bedroom and goes to the balcony. She walks on her tiptoes, one thing in her mind: the moon. Katara remembers the meeting they had that afternoon, where the priestess, a woman with painted hands that allow her to talk to the gods, announced that the moon was silver because it was in the hands of a new god. 

_A new god._ Thinks Katara, as she looks up at the sky and finds the moon surrounded by clouds but still silver and still full. The priestess suggested they should make some offerings and some prayers, to show respect to the new god. 

And that's exactly what Katara is doing out there. 

She closes her eyes, keeping her head down, as she starts a litany about the things she's thankful for, but after a whole minute of it Katara stops. It doesn't feel true, doesn't feel right. She opens her eyes and loosen her shoulders. 

_"Moon, is that your name, or are you just a guardian?"_ Katara murmurs, nervous. _"You know who I am? This is not the first time I speak to you, do you remember me Moon?"_

Nothing happens. 

_"I prayed to you that night, without knowing you were a God."_ Adds Katara. " _I was asking you about marriage… Is that important to gods like you?"_ The princess awaits. _"I don't know if that's important to me… Is important to my people, but lately I don't know how important that is for me."_

For some seconds the clouds that surround the moon seem to dissipate. The astro is glowing, and its lights seem to touch Katara's skin. The princess is breathless but as fast as it happened, the moon comes back to normal and Katara is confused, is she imagining it? 

Up there, sitting on the moon, a goddess smiles. 

***

Katara starts sneaking out almost every night. She goes to the balcony, and stares at the moon. She tries to pray, but always ends up talking to the moon as if it were a friend.

Maybe it is a friend, because on moonless nights she feels lonelier. 

She asks about the things the moon probably sees from up there. Sometimes she asks the moon about the life up there floating among stars and in desperates nights, she asks the moon about marriage and destiny, about fate and places to go. 

The moon doesn't talk, but every night when Katara talks to it, for a few seconds, the moon seems brighter. That glow is enough for her. 

As the nights pass, the moon changes and Katara's birthday gets closer and closer. The night before her birthday Katara stands there in the balcony, a silver brush in her hand to comb her hair. The moon is still in the sky, but is very thin, a waning moon that's going to disappear when Katara needs it the most. 

The princess sighs and starts talking to it. 

***

Yue hears the voice, the melodic calm voice, of the princess that talks to her every night. Yue recognizes her voice because it was the first prayer she had and Katara, that's the name of the princess, talks to her every night. Yes, talks _._ Katara doesn't ask for Yue' s mercy. Katara speaks to her as a curious friend, making a lot of questions. The princess asks about the sky, about the moon. About Yue's memories of her. 

And always, always treats Yue as a confidence. Yue hears about the fears and hopes the princess has. For all Yue knows the princess is full of confusion and is afraid about becoming a wife. Some nights Yue fantasies about taking the princess with her up in the sky, where marriage doesn't matter. 

Would the princess miss the earth? 

_«Dear moon, tomorrow is my birthday.»_ hears Yue, the "Dear" makes her feel soft. _«Moon, do you know what birthdays are? We celebrate the starting of our lives. Every year we commemorate being alive. This year I turn eighteen, that means I am old enough to get married… But I don't want to talk about it, Moon. I just wanted you to know that tomorrow is a special day for me. I wanted you there, but by looking at you on this night, I know it mustn't be possible.»_

Yue wants to tell the princess that she wants to be there for her. But it is not possible, the phases can't be interrupted. No for mortals, not even if they're beautiful princesses. 

The princess stops talking and then goes inside her palace.

Yue calls Silla, the wind god, and asks him about mortals' birthdays. 

Silla, the wind that's constantly around mortals, knows everything about them. The god explains to Yue what Katara already told her, and then he says something about gifts. 

"Gifts, mortals give them to each other on diverse celebrations." 

"They make offerings to each other?" Asks the moon goddess. 

"No. Mortals make offerings to us. But these gifts are not offerings, they are just ways to affectionate each other." Explains Silla. 

"Is that similar to that time the goddess of death gave to her wife a garden capable of flourishing under darkness, so she could have spring in the underworld?" 

"Exactly young goddess. Mai gave to Ty Lee a beautiful garden full of rare flowers, her own spring among the dead." 

"Thanks for your answers, Silla, if you ever need something, you can count on the moon." 

Silla nods and then disappears away in a cloud. 

Yue looks down the earth, to the balcony where the princess always talks to her. She has a gift for her. 

*** 

Katara wakes up feeling nervous. This is her day, people are going to celebrate her, but at the end of this day, after her presentation as an adult, men will present themselves in front of her and her parents to ask for a place in the engagement contest. 

The seer told her she will never be ready for it, but still, she doesn't know what to do. 

After taking a bath Katara looks for her silver brush, but she can't find it in any place. Then she remembers last night she was combing her hair on the balcony. The princess goes to the balcony, finding the silver brush there. When she looks down at the yard she can't believe what she's seeing. 

Dozens of the famous moon flowers resembling the silhouette of a waning moon. Katara can't content herself and goes there. 

Due to winter the yard is covered in white snow, but Katara doesn't mind and sits on the cold ground to touch some petals of the impossible moon flowers. They are so soft, so real. Katara closes her eyes and murmurs a prayer to the god, she is totally sure, sent her those flowers. 

Her parents find her there. They are surprised to see those flowers, that moon silhouette, in their snowed yard. They ask Katara what is going on. 

“A god sent it to me.” she says, with no doubt.

“Are you…” her dad doesn't finish the question, is not that he doesn't believe her, is that gods don't send gifts to mortals. 

“We should ask the priestess.” suggests Kya. 

Katara agrees, she doesn't need a confirmation, but her parents do.

The priestess comes later. To her it is obvious that the plants have a divine origin. No flowers will appear in the snow and look so alive, says the priestess. 

“Is a blessing.” the priestess announces. “The moon god probably finds grace on Katara, and they wanted to bless her on this special day. Do you pray to the moon god, Katara?”

“Almost every night.”

“Well in that case, this gift is nothing but another reason to celebrate today.”

“First the prophecy of Hama about your marriage and now a gift from the moon god." Kya hugs Katara. "Happy birthday my child, this is wonderful."

Her parents take her inside the palace, Katara keeps thinking about the moon being with her on this day. 

_Thank you, Moon._

**_The Engagement Contest._ **

Katara lets herself celebrate. The gift the moon god sent helps her forget about the marriage, about her destiny. For a few hours she just dances and shares her joy with her family and all her people. They host a feast for everyone, everyone is welcomed to celebrate Katara, the princess blessed by the moon. 

But by the end of the day, after her presentation as an adult, the suitors present themselves in front of Katara and her parents. 

The first is the son of a chief on the east. His name is Haru and has beautiful green eyes. He offers Katara a comfortable life in his wealthy village. 

The second is a chief himself called Jet, he leads a community on the Midori Woods. He is young, but his community respects him a lot. Offers Katara a home with love and commodities. 

The third is a prince from the Fire Islands. He's name is Zuko, he seems very serious and offers Katara a comfortable life in his country, or if she prefers, to stay in her community. He says his mother, Queen Ursa, is open to both possibilities. 

Katara wonders which one of those places have the better views of the moon. 

"What do you think, Katara?" Inquiries her mother. 

Katara looks at every single one of them. They seem kind and open to love her, but is she open to love them? She doesn't think so. 

"Can I have a moment alone, mom?" Katara requests. "I want to ask for advice from gods." She explains a little bit later. Kya and Hakoda agree and let her go out. 

***

Katara stands along the moon flowers. They still look fresh and vibrant, as if they weren't surrounded by ice and snow. 

Maybe she is like these flowers, maybe she would be capable of being happy, even surrounded by things that are not meant for her. 

There's no moon in the sky so she looks at the flowers, her own moon at this moment. 

"What should I do, Moon?" She questions. 

And waits.

And waits. 

And waits.

No one answers.

Katara feels like she could cry at any moment. Maybe the seer was wrong, maybe this is her destiny. She walks back to the saloon, to accept her suitors. 

"I have never been on earth before." a voice says.

Katara turns to find a young woman standing in the middle of the yard. She is brown skinned, long white hair crowned by a moon shaped hair piece. 

Wait a moment… White hair? 

"Who… Who are you?" Asks the princess. Katara hasn't seen this princess through the celebration, and it's weird she is out there in the middle of the snowy yard. 

"I am the moon." Responds the girl. "I am not a God. I am a goddess. I'm the one you talk to every night." The voice of the girl is comforting, like moonlight on your skin. 

"A goddess…" Says Katara. She notices the girl is wearing a dress that looks like the sky at midnight. 

"My name is Yue." Oh, again that soothing voice. "« _Dear moon, tomorrow is my birthday. Moon, do you know what birthdays are?»_ You told me that last night." Yue starts walking, approaching Katara. 

"Yue, that's a beautiful name." Murmurs Katara, the more she looks at Yue, the more charmed she gets. "And you are here… The moon god… Goddess is here. For me?" she comes to the realization, a goddess came to the earth, for her… 

"You might not know it, but the night I became a goddess you were the first mortal who talked to me. While everyone was thanking my mother, you looked directly at me, and appreciated my beauty, not as a blessing, but just as the moon." Yue is close to Katara now, so close Katara can look directly at her eyes. They're deep blue as the sea. "And after your priestess announced I was a new god everyone was asking me to be merciful and generous, but no one asked me what kind of god I am. No one was interested in a new minor god, except you." 

"And what kind of goddess are you, Yue?" Katara is genuinely curious to know that. She feels Yue wants her to know it. 

"Is not my duty to be merciful or generous. I'm here to guide mortals to their dreams, I'm here to listen to their hopes, to be a light on their roads. To show them their paths." Reveals Yue, for a second her pupils shine brightly as a silver full moon. 

Katara touches Yue's face, a delicate caress. 

"Are you here to show me my paths?" Wonders the princess. 

"I'm here as a path for you." 

Suddenly everything is clear to Katara. The prophecy about her marital life, her constant disinterest about having a husband. 

"You are no man." Murmurs, a realization. "You are not a man." Repeats, this time louder. There is her big epiphany. 

Katara starts crying, pure joy. She no longer feels that weight in her chest, that fear in her veins. 

"Don't cry." Implores Yue, drying her tears "Don't be sad Katara." 

"I'm not sad." Replies the princess. " I am… Happy."

Katara wraps her arms around Yue, hugging her. The goddess smells like rain at night, cold water. Yue hugs her too, wrapping her arms around Katara's waist. 

"Are you coming with me Katara?" Asks Yue. "Up there in the sky, are you coming?" 

"I want to… But I can't, my parents… the engagement contest."

"I will join it." Assures Yue, suddenly confident about it. 

"What do you mean?"

"You explained to me the engagement contest, you choose the suitors, they compete for your hand. I will compete for your hand. They're mortals, they will never win." details Yue, looking so sure about the idea. 

"There's no rule against women competing." Mentions Katara. 

"Then… That's it." 

They look at each other smiling, knowing exactly what they're going to do. 

***

Katara enters first. She sits along with her parents

"Did you decide which suitors you want to compete in the contest?" Questions Kya. Katara nods, smiling. 

"Yes, but there's a suitor that hasn't presented herself yet." Replies Katara. 

Then Yue enters. The guests seem surprised by Yue's appearance. The white hair, the magnificent dress and the moon shaped hair piece. Kya murmurs something in Hakoda's ear. They both look at Katara, confused. 

"I am Yue. Goddess of the moon, guardian of the night, protector of the hopes and guardians of the dreams. I offer to Katara the eternal life of a goddess, a home among the stars and my endless love and devotion." 

"What Is this?" Questions Hakoda. The priestess looks at him and whispers:

"It is true, she is the goddess of the moon, no mortal at such age has white hair." Then, in a louder voice tone says "Do you Katara, blessed by the moon, accept all of your suitors?" 

She looks at her parents that look lost, confused. Before responding anything Katara stands in front of both of them. 

"When I came to see Hama she told me I will never get married with a man. I was afraid of such destiny and lied to both of you, because I was ashamed of not being a useful princess for my people. I prayed to the moon, seeking for answers and she has answered and I want to come with her." 

Hakoda and Kya look at each other, those sharing looks of mutual comprehension that Katara always dreamed to have with someone. They both stand up and hug Katara. The princess can feel four arms wrapping her body, her mother kissing her forehead and his father kissing her hair. 

"We are ashamed of you believing that being a useful princess was what we wanted about you, Katara." Murmurs Hakoda. 

"We didn't want you to be selfless. We wanted you to be happy. We _want_ you to be happy, Katara. Whatever you decide." Mentions Kya. 

Katara hugs both of them and starts crying again, after some seconds they separate and speaks about her decision. But before she starts, one of the suitors interrupts her. 

"I only speak for myself." Announces Haru, from the east. "But I don't think I will win against a god. I leave the contest."

"Me too." Agrees Jet."I know my fights, against a goddess are not one of them." 

Zuko, the prince from Fire Islands, approaches Katara. 

"Honor is important in my nation. Is with honor that I'm leaving this contest." Then, with a low voice, he adds "Your story has inspired me, princess Katara, I hope you have a very happy life among the stars." 

"She will." Assures Yue, looking at the prince with a kind smile. Zuko does a reverence and then walks away. 

Katara hugs her family again, this time including Sokka and Suki. 

"Promise me you will take care of our people." Requests Katara to Sokka. "Suki I know you will be an amazing chief with Sokka. I love you all guys." 

There's another person in the room she needs to talk to before going. Katara finds Hama sitting alone, looking at one mirror. 

"The stars never lie." Says the lady. 

"No, they never lie." 

"I hope you can find me a place in the sky." Requests Hama. 

"I will." Assures Katara. 

*** 

Both women, goddess and mortal, are standing together looking at the sky. 

"Are you ready?" Asks Yue.

Katara cups Yue's face between her hands. 

"Yes, I am." 

The princess kisses the lips of the goddess, a little shy caress between mouths, until it is more than that, is a passionate kiss between two women that love each other. They start glowing on silver light, and then disappear, leaving behind them a smell of rain at midnight. 

If you visit a kingdom in the south you may find a moon shaped garden full of moon flowers and the statue of Katara, the princess that left her mortal life to leave among the stars. 


End file.
